harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of books
This is a list of books published in the Wizarding World. Arts and fiction Children's stories *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' by Beedle the Bard *''The Toadstool Tales'' by Beatrix Bloxam Poetry *''Sonnets of a Sorcerer'' History Historical magic *''An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms'' *''A Guide to Medieval Sorcery'' *''Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes'' Historical magical people *''Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century'' *''Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy'' *''Notable Magical Names of Our Time'' *''The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'' *''Armando Dippet: Master or Moron?'' by Rita Skeeter *''The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'' by Rita Skeeter *''Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?'' by Rita Skeeter *''He Flew Like a Madman'' by Kennilworthy Whisp *''Prefects who Gained Power'' Historical magical things, places and events *''Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'' *''Hogwarts, A History'' *''Modern Magical History'' *''Sites of Historical Sorcery'' Hogwarts textbooks Arithmancy *''Book of Numerology'' *''Numerology and Grammatica'' Care of Magical Creatures *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' by Newt Scamander *''The Monster Book of Monsters'' Charms *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grades One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Quintessence: A Quest'' Defence Against the Dark Arts *''Confronting the Faceless'' *''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'' by Quentin Trimble *''Defensive Magical Theory'' by Wilbert Slinkhard *''Break with a Banshee, ''Gadding with Ghouls, Holidays with Hags, Travels with Trolls, Voyages with Vampires, Wandering with Werewolves, and Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart Divination *''The Dream Oracle'' by Inigo Imago *''Unfogging the Future'' by Cassandra Vablatsky Herbology *''Encyclopedia of Toadstools'' *''Magical Mediterranean Water Plants and Their Properties'' *''Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean'' *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore History of Magic *''A History of Magic'' by Bathilda Bagshot Muggle studies *''Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles'' Potions *''Advanced Potion Making'' by Libatius Borage *''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger Study of Ancient Runes *''Ancient Runes Made Easy'' *''Spellman's Syllabary'' *''Advanced Rune Translation'' Transfiguration *''A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch *''Intermediate Transfiguration'' *''Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' *''Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration'' Magical creatures Augureys *''Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried'' by Gulliver Pokeby Dragons *''Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit'' *''Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland'' *''Dreadful Denizens of the Deep'' *''From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide'' *''Men Who Love Dragons Too Much'' Hippogriffs *''Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology'' *''Fowl or Foul? A study of Hippogriff Brutality'' Vampires *''A Vampire's Monologue'' by Amarillo Lestoat *''Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires'' by Eldred Worple *''Voyages with Vampires'' by Gilderoy Lockhart Werewolves *''Hairy Snout, Human Heart'' Magic Magical cooking and housecare *''Charm Your Own Cheese'' by Greta Catchlove and Gerda Curd *''Enchantment in Baking'' *''Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''One-Minute Feasts—It's Magic'' *''Practical Household Magic'' by Zamira Gulch Dark Arts *''Magick Moste Evile'' *''Secrets of the Darkest Art'' Defence *''A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions'' *''The Dark Arts Outsmarted'' *''Self-Defensive Spellwork'' *''Jinxes for the Jinxed'' *''Practical Defensive Magic Its Use Against the Dark Arts'' Divination *''Broken Balls: When Fortunes turn Foul'' *''Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming'' *''Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks'' Magical healthcare *''Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions'' Magical self-help *''Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do with them Now You've Wised Up'' *''The Hairy Heart: A Guide to Wizards Who Won't Commit'' *''Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'' *''Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions'' *''Where There's a Wand, There's a Way'' Magical theory *''Magical Theory'' by Adalbert Waffling *''New Theory of Numerology'' *''Numerology and Grammatica'' *''Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms'' Muggles *''Muggles Who Notice'' by Blenheim Stalk *''My Life as a Muggle'' by Daisy Hookum *''The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know'' by Mordicus Egg Other magical *''Important Modern Magical Discoveries'' *''The Invisible Book of Invisibility'' *''A Study into the Possibility of reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter'' by Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes *''A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry'' *''An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe'' Potions *''Asiatic Anti-Venoms'' *''Magical Draughts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger *''Moste Potente Potions'' *''Advanced Potion-Making'' by Libatius Borage Spellbooks General spells *''Achievements in Charming'' *''Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed'' *''Curses and Counter-Curses'' by Vindictus Viridian Spells for fun and profit *''Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks'' *''Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts'' Sports and games Quidditch *''The Beaters' Bible'' by Brutus Scrimgeour *''Beating the Bludgers—A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch'' by Kennilworthy Whisp *''Flying with the Cannons'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' by Kennilworthy Whisp *''Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland'' *''The Wonder of Wigtown Wanderers'' by Kennilworthy Whisp Transportation *''Handbook of Do-It-Yourself-Broomcare'' *''Which Broomstick?'' Category:Books